


Chronicles of Infinite Spells- Spin Off Throne Of Darkness

by JonSiBrittania



Series: Throne Of Darkness [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSiBrittania/pseuds/JonSiBrittania
Summary: Worldbuilding Of Throne Of Darkness, Spin Off Of Chronicles Of Infinite Spells.





	Chronicles of Infinite Spells- Spin Off Throne Of Darkness

Throne Of Darkness, A Saga Of The Same Universe Of The Chronicles Of Infinite Spells.

Characters:

Nefastto, A Prince Of The Etcera Kingdom And Grand Duke Who Lost The Parents When It Was 7 Years And Seeks To Turn King To Turn Etcera Back To Their "Glorious Days."

Ben: Next In Line To Become Lord Of The House Zengloris And Nefastto's Best Friend.

Rose: Ben Backscratcher And Nefastto Lover And Friend.

Royce: Friend Of Nefastto Since His Years At Etcera Academy.

Jezebel: A Mercenary And Healer Who Plans To Travel Around The World.

 

Clarice: Nefastto Maid And Lover.

 

Weapons:

Nefastto: Enchanted Sword With Black Aura That Consumes Your Energy Little By Little When Activated.

Ben: Sword That Activates Fire So The User Uses His Blood To Activate It.

 

Rose: Your Bow Has a Magic When You Shoot an Arrow, User Can Manipulate How Many Enemies Hit Once After the First Hit.

 

Royce: His Sword Has Nothing Special.

 

Jezebel: Her Staff Can Heal Allies If They Are Beyond The Look Of The User Who Owns It.

 

Personality:

Nefastto: Your Pride Born From A Child's Dream To Become King, He Is Cinic But Still Thinks Of The Good Of Etcera, Is Easily Irritated And Jokes At Once But Is Fair To His Friends But Is Manipulative And Know How To Play Your Letters In The Sleeve When I Need.

Ben: Your Personality Is Nefastto's Opposite But It Starts Little Bit To Think As If It Even Was Nefastto.

Rose: Only Focus On Two Things: Protect Ben And Top Look At Everyone In The Group. She Believes In Survival Of The Strongest And The Weak Must Die.

Royce: Also Known For Being The "Jester Of The Court" Of The Group, Royce Is Useless Compared To The Others Of The Group, Just Want To Follow Nefastto By His Dream Of Being An Adventurer.

Jezebel: Just Want To Travel Around The World And Believe Nefastto Can Do That, Also Has A Crush On Him.

 

Families Protagonists Represent:

Reinhard Family: Nefastto Family That Is Also The Royal Family.

 

Zengloris Family: Ben's Family And Etcera Representatives In Explendore.

 

Tchernov Family: Allies Of The Royal Family.

 

Plebeus: Rose, Jezebel and Clarice.

 

Synopsis: In a Time of War and "Peace," Nefastto Reinhard Must Face Next to His Companions, Conspiracies, and Threats That Can Destroy Etcera Both Inside and Out.

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of the world that I'm going to build, then wait until it's ready.


End file.
